


the third person in love

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: in a world where a relationship is meant for two, there is a third person in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all will like this!

The day started off perfectly fine. The pancakes Daeyeol made in the morning were of the perfect shade of brown, they had the perfect amount of blueberries in them, just the way Sungyoon loved it. They got their americano from the convenient store, but it still tasted great. It was the company that mattered, after all. Sungyoon loved breakfast, the times he would wake up with the delicious aroma in the air, and he would find Daeyeol with his back facing him, his shoulders getting broader by the day and Sungyoon couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. He inched towards the pancake master and wrapped his arms around the latter’s thin waist. Sungyoon didn’t have to look to know that Daeyeol was already wearing his brightest smile. It was the effect Sungyoon had on Daeyeol, and he would definitely list it as one of his accomplishments if he could.

“Awake already?” Daeyeol sang, his voice crisp and clear in the early morning. He set the table and ushered Sungyoon to take his seat. Sungyoon nodded and raised his knife and fork, “How could I possibly sleep in on a day you’re making pancakes?” He took a whiff of the delicious puffy-looking pancakes before digging in. Daeyeol chuckled and shook his head, there was nothing he loved more than pampering his boyfriend. "Don't forget our date tonight, I'll meet you at the place, I have to pick something up before that." Daeyeol reminded as he placed a piece of the pancake into his mouth and started chewing happily.

-

Sungyoon took a little longer than usual to get ready that day. He knew Daeyeol was preparing something special for him, after all the older boy could hardly keep anything a secret, his little giggles always giving him away. Still, Sungyoon wanted to act like he was surprised, he knew it'd make Daeyeol happy. Sungyoon looked at himself in the mirror, his fringe swept up and held in place with some gel, his lips glistening with lipgloss, he looked good. Sungyoon's bunny teeth showed as he smiled brightly in the mirror. He grabbed his coat off his bed and made his way out towards the bus stop.

The sun had already begun to set as Sungyoon was on the bus. The journey to where they had set to meet took at least an hour, giving Sungyoon plenty of time to feel all tingly at his fingertips again. The couple had been dating for four years already, but every date still made the butterflies in Sungyoon's stomach come alive. He calmed himself down as he pictured how Daeyeol would rest his hand on the small of his back and hum his favourite song, which always had a therapeutic effect on him.

Nothing can ruin this perfect day, Sungyoon smiled as he crossed the road, with a little spring in his steps. Daeyeol had booked the restaurant that sat in the corner of the street, it wasn't too exquisite, but it wasn't too shabby either. Just the way Sungyoon liked it, a quite and cozy dinner affair with just the two of them. He reached into his bag and fished for his phone, he was five minutes early, as usual. "I'm here." Sungyoon chimed into the phone when the call went through. His heart swelled with love and affection as he heard Daeyeol's low chuckle from the other end of the call. “You’re always early.”

Sungyoon smiled, knowing Daeyeol was probably doing the same on his end, “I’ll see you later, I love you. You know that already but I just wanted to tell you again, I love you.” There was a slight pause at the other end, “I love me too.” Sungyoon clucked his tongue in annoyance, “Ya, Lee Daeyeol-”, Daeyeol cut him off with a giggle, which was unusual for him. “You know what I meant, I’ll tell you when I see you later.”

When their call ended, Sungyoon started pacing up and down the streets, passing by the same couple of stores over and over again. He was happy, probably the happiest man alive in that moment. The constant thought of that day being the most perfect kept running through his mind like a broken record. Even the littlest of things reminded him of Daeyeol, like when he saw a passer-by wearing the same shoes he got for Daeyeol, and when he saw a couple on the streets with an americano in their hands. It was unhealthy sometimes, Sungyoon thought, to have someone constantly be on your mind like how Daeyeol was on Sungyoon’s. He had grown dependent on the older boy, what if one day...

Sungyoon checked his phone for the time before he looked up again, a smile instinctively etching on his face. Hundreds of faces passed by before his eyes, but he wouldn’t miss Daeyeol’s for the world. _It’s Daeyeol._ Sungyoon was always amazed by how Daeyeol could make everything and everyone else so mediocre, so dull and so boring as compared to him. Sungyoon waved his arm in the air, as though Daeyeol wouldn’t have noticed him from afar already.

Sungyoon always thought those television dramas he watched with Daeyeol at nights were overly-dramatic, often just to play with the viewers feelings. Those scenes where the female-lead cried their eyes out in the hospital, where the male-lead laid unconscious, Sungyoon thought those were the lamest and most unrealistic, how could they stay moping around for days without a bath or a proper meal.

But that was exactly what Sungyoon did. Sungyoon learnt the hard way, that maybe those dramas weren’t over-dramatized after all, maybe it really was possible to go on for days without a proper meal, maybe he really did have a bottomless pit inside of him to hold all his tears.

He remembered the scene as though it was still happening right in front of his eyes. He remembered Daeyeol’s bright smile from across the street and the little lines at the corners of Daeyeol’s eyes whenever he did that. All of those thought disappeared in an instant as the horns of a car blared in Sungyoon’s ears. The blood drained from his face in an instant, his lips trembled, fingertips numb.

Sungyoon remembered praying. He had never been one to be religious or anything, but he prayed hard, that if anyone up there was really listening, now would be the time to make him believe. As the car hit Daeyeol and his limp body was sent flying a few metres in the air, before he landed on the ground with a crash, Sungyoon remembered blaming himself. It was silly, but maybe if he had encouraged Daeyeol to eat more once in a while, he wouldn’t have been thrown in the air like that.

In a world of infinite possibilities, Sungyoon wondered why this had to be one to come true. He cursed and he swore, pushing the blame to whatever he could, the driver, the passers-by, the weather, everything, but mostly himself. There wasn’t a particular reason why he blamed himself but Sungyoon felt that he deserved it the most. For days, Sungyoon didn’t leave Daeyeol’s side by the hospital bed. He was told countless of times that it was a miracle Daeyeol was still alive, so he prayed again, that if miracles did exist, he just needed one more.

Sungyoon’s lips cracked from the dehydration and fatigue, “Why won’t you wake up and look at me?” He held Daeyeol’s hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. At times he scolded Daeyeol, for leaving him all alone, but at times he told him that everything would be fine and that he would forgive him as long as he wakes up.

If he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Sungyoon five days and the constant persuasion from Daeyeol’s mother, for him to leave Daeyeol’s side and take a bath at home. Sungyoon was so out of it he didn’t realise that people were trying their best to avoid him on the train, probably because he smelt a little weird. After all, he didn’t even spare the minutes to wash his face the past few days. Sungyoon tried his hardest to stay awake while he was by Daeyeol’s side, he wanted to be the first person Daeyeol sees when he wakes up. But also because every time he slips into a slumber, he just feels like he’s entering a never ending nightmare, the scene of Daeyeol’s accident repeating itself right in front of Sungyoon’s eyes. Every single time it happens, Sungyoon felt his fingertips and toes go numb, a hitch in his breath and his vision blurred, cold sweat running down the side of his face. 

 

Sungyoon had to stay awake, because he didn’t think he could handle losing Daeyeol again, even if it was just a dream. He hated grasping into the nothingness in his dream, and jerking awake to find that Daeyeol was still lying in bed, motionless. The first two days had been endless crying and begging for Daeyeol to just open his eyes, to look at Sungyoon and to tell him he was alright. Daeyeol was his entire world and now to Sungyoon, the whole world has gone dark and cold. Sungyoon promised Daeyeol many things the next two days, that he will let him have the pancake with more blueberries, that he’ll not get mad at Daeyeol whenever he falls asleep in the middle of their late night talks. 

 

On the fifth day, Sungyoon’s lips were cracked and stained with dried blood, his eyes puffy and swollen, he could hardly open them. His fringe clumped with accumulated dirt and sweat stuck to his face, but Sungyoon doesn’t feel the discomfort ㅡ he didn’t feel anything anymore. 

 

-

Donghyun often checks up on Sungyoon in his and Daeyeol’s shared apartment, he even offered moving in for awhile to tend to Sungyoon’s needs. The latter declined, he needed more time alone, although all he did was pass out on the floor after having one too many drinks, it wasn’t a permanent solution but it sure drowned the pain out. 

 

“Hyung, this is getting out of hand, you can’t do this anymore, I can’t let you do this anymore.” Donghyun forced the open bottle of hard liquor out of Sungyoon’s hands, placing it down on the coffee table, where it sat along with at least a dozen other empty bottles. “At this rate, before Daeyeol hyung leaves, you would be the one leaving us first.” Donghyun frowned as he chided, his heart ached seeing the two people he loved the most both in pain. Sungyoon scoffed, his mind spinning so fast the only thing grounding him was Donghyun’s hands on his, “That’ll be good, at least I don’t have to be like this. I’d gladly give my life if it means I could save his.” 

 

Donghyun slapped Sungyoon hard across the face, bound to leave a mark as his hand recoiled a little with a sting. “Don’t ever say that again. Daeyeol hyung would never want this, he would never want you to hurt yourself, and he would definitely not want it to be because of him.” Sungyoon felt his throat go dry as his breath hitched, anger bubbling in him, “I don’t care about what he’d want. Did he care about what I want? I wanted us to be together forever but now he’s just lying there, he doesn’t respond even when I cry, and he always hated it when I do.” 

 

Sungyoon knew better than to blame it on Daeyeol, but maybe if he targetted the anger at someone else, the guilt wouldn’t be eating him alive from inside. If only he hadn’t entered Daeyeol’s life, maybe he’d still be well. 

 

-

“Auntie? What are you doing here?” Sungyoon opened his door, eyelids trembled at the sight of Daeyeol’s mother. She looked like she aged a whole lot, hair turned a little greyer, the wrinkles that marked her features now seemed deeper than they did a few weeks ago. She reached towards Sungyoon, hands trembling as she held Sungyoon’s, they felt cold and rough, probably left without moisturising for a long while. “S-Sungyoon, t-they asked... if we want to give up... if we want to le-let... let...” It was hard to hold her tears back as they came rolling down like a broken tap, “They’re asking us to consider... letting him go... if we aren’t able to afford the long t-term m-medical fees...” 

 

She bawled as Sungyoon wrapped his strong arms around her, every second that passed seemed longer and more agonizing than usual, his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. They couldn't possibly ask of that, for them to give up on Daeyeol, they shouldn't even think that Sungyoon and Daeyeol's mum would even, for a second, consider that as an option. "What are we going to do? W-We have no money... but I can't let my baby go like this..." Sungyoon patted her back, he wasn't sure where he was getting the courage to comfort her, "I'll help, whatever and however I can, I will help. I won't let them take him away from us. No way in hell we're giving up on him."

 

That was how Sungyoon gave up his 9-5 office job that gave him a meagre pay, and took on 3 jobs in the day and another at night.

—

 

The nights were awfully quiet in the neighbourhood where Sungyoon worked at, the convenient store sitting right in the heart of it, yet hours passed without a single customer. Sungyoon glanced at his watch, anticipating the clock to strike 12 so he could pack up and leave. Like every other day, he spent his nights at the store, occasionally stocking up but mostly staring into the empty space behind the counter. Thoughts of Daeyeol filled his mind, hoping he’d be awake once Sungyoon visits him again at night. 

 

Sungyoon strummed his fingers against the counter, tapping his feet on the floor. Hopes of closing up early were dashed as the bell at the door rang, indicating that a customer had arrived. Sungyoon sighed, darkness flooded around him as made it visibly clear he was annoyed. “Welcome” he mumbled, noting how stupid it was to greet someone when none of the customers he had ever encountered had returned the greeting. Sungyoon could see the tall man from behind the shelves, his head peeking out a fair bit, allowing Sungyoon to concluded that he was rather tall. Clad in black from head to toe, a thought that he could be a robber flashed through Sungyoon’s mind. Deep inside Sungyoon hoped he was armed, maybe he could be the one to end Sungyoon’s sufferings.

 

The stranger took big strides towards the counter, his fringe framing his face neatly. Sungyoon didn’t bother sparing him even a glance as he scanned the items and stretched his hand towards the man, “That’ll be 4000 won.” 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

That question sounded so foreign to Sungyoon, despite all that has happened these past few weeks, no one had asked if he was alright. Maybe because they assumed he wasn’t, but it felt strangely pleasant to hear it from someone. Sungyoon didn’t let the hint of comfort show, as his strong protective front shot up in an instant, “That’ll be 4000 won.” He mumbled a little clearer this time, more forceful than the last. 

 

The stranger handed Sungyoon the money in small changes, his hand felt warm, Sungyoon noted, as it brushed past his. “Thank you.” 

 

“I’ve noticed you haven’t lifted your head even once since I stepped into the store. I hope you’re alright, though. I don’t mean to probe but, I’ll be back tomorrow, maybe we can talk then.” The man’s voice was unusually soothing, but he left before Sungyoon could take a look at him. It was weird, Sungyoon thought, really weird.

—

 

Sungyoon set down a sandwich and a carton of milk on the table by Daeyeol’s bedside. He inspected Daeyeol from head to toe for a couple of minutes before he leaned back against his chair, “I’m here again...” Sungyoon told Daeyeol about his day, the mediocre things that would’ve elicited a chuckle from Daeyeol, if he could respond. Daeyeol always loved it when he got home from work and Sungyoon would bombard him with details about his day, it was their way of connecting, and Sungyoon missed it dearly. In detail, Sungyoon narrated his entire day, which took about an hour, stopping himself before he started on the weird stranger. 

 

Sungyoon always ended his visits with a kiss on Daeyeol’s forehead, smoothing the latter’s hair out with his fingers. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sungyoon said it like a promise, hoping that it’ll serve as an enticement for Daeyeol to finally wake up. 

 


End file.
